


Storms of Passion

by Diablo_Kades



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_Kades/pseuds/Diablo_Kades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Liara and Shepard's anniversary and Shepard cant wait to surprise her bondmate with a romantic getaway. When they get there and things don't exactly go to plan, what can they do instead?</p>
<p>This is basically a fluffy smut shot because that's never a bad thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms of Passion

“Shepard!” Liara practically whined her lover’s name, dragging out the word as she tugged on the woman’s sleeve. “Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going?”  
Shepard paused, mid-stride, hoisting her rucksack back on to her shoulder. She spun on her heel to face the asari, looking thoughtful. “Um… Nope!” Shepard grinned at the expression on her bondmate’s face as she turned and started walking again. Liara stopped walking and just glared at her. “Naaw... C’mon Li. It’s a surprise… telling you kinda ruins it.”  
Liara sighed, trying to supress a smile of her own as she shook her head at her bondmate's wheedling. “Fine! Just please tell me we’re going to be there soon? The secrecy is driving me crazy!”  
“Just go with it Liara. You’ll love where we’re going. Promise.” Shepard smiled again as she grasped her bondmate’s hand before raising it to her lips to plant a soft kiss there. Liara’s skin tingled at the contact as she watched her bondmate’s eyes light up, eagerness and excitement clearly present there, before Shepard tugged her along again. “Now, let’s go, before we miss our transport.” 

They were at the transport terminal on Illium, and Shepard could barely contain herself. She’d been preparing for their anniversary trip for weeks, and she’d taken every possible precaution to ensure Liara didn’t find out what she had planned. Considering her wife was the Shadow Broker, this was no mean feat. She’d even had to make Liara promise not to try and dig for the information during their melds (Liara had kept her word, but Shepard was familiar with her bondmate’s insatiable curiosity, so she felt the asari's frustration).  
Shepard had rented an ancient earth-style woodland house on one of the more attractive galactic colonies. Sonora was a garden world that had remained almost untouched during the Reaper War, due partly to its location on the far side of the galaxy, and partly to its extremely small population size. The planet boasted beautiful plant life and was home to a huge variety of different animals. It literally had everything from mountain ranges to thundering waterfalls and green forests; even despite its beauty, it really was one of the better-kept galactic secrets. Council members and other high ranking officials used the planet as a sort of getaway retreat from the galactic public eye. Shepard herself had only stumbled upon it during one of her routine scanning missions while she was still working with Cerberus. She knew how much Liara loved nature, having been shown holos of the asari’s childhood home on Thessia, the park she loved so much, her first ‘archaeological dig site’ in the expansive gardens of the T’soni estate where she’d unearthed a few old Thessian coins, and even her hideaway in the forest bordering her home where she would run to avoid her mother when she was very young. Shepard knew how much she missed her home planet’s natural beauty and she’d been determined to give Liara the sense of peace she had longed for since they had been forced to witness the Reapers devastation of Thessia. 

 

Shepard couldn’t help smiling to herself; Sonora was the most perfect place she could think of for them to celebrate their first wedding anniversary, and she couldn’t wait to get there and see Liara’s reaction. They’d also finally have some privacy, some time to just be themselves without having to worry about the rebuilding efforts or the added responsibility and fame that came with saving the galaxy and all sentient life. Shepard was really bored of people stopping them just to thank them, or to have a holo taken, or even to get an autograph… It was nice to know your efforts are appreciated but still… sheesh. There’s gotta be a limit, right?  
Shepard stopped her internal monologue as they reached the transport ship that would take them to their destination. “This is it,” she exclaimed, practically bouncing on the spot in excitement as they scanned their omnitools before clambering into the back of the transport. The journey would only take a few hours with the FTL drive working at full capacity and Shepard had already paid the pilot a motherload of extra credits to get them there as fast as possible.

 

“Can you please tell me where we’re going, love?” Shepard shook her head, laughing at the asari's persistence.   
“Liara, I told you. Waaaaayyy more than once.” Shepard leaned across the seats, moving until she was almost nose to nose with Liara, her mouth hovering over her lover’s mouth, smiling as she felt Liara’s breath hitch.  
“Shepard…” Liara breathed softly.  
She lowered her voice to match the asari's. “It’s a surprise.” She offered a quick, teasing nip to Liara's lips before pulling back, smirking as Liara moved to follow her, chasing the pressure of her mouth. “Something you wanted Liara?” Shepard's voice betrayed her amusement. She loved the fact that even after all the time they’d been together she could still make the asari tremble with just the ghost of her touch.  
“Damn it, Shepard!” Liara muttered at her lover, “Why do that to me?”   
“Do what, Li?” Shepard's face was the picture of innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Liara rolled her eyes before settling into her seat once more.   
If Shepard wanted to tease, two could play at that game.

 

Two hours later, the steady motion of the shuttle came to a halt and Shepard jerked awake. She glanced around the shuttle before looking to her right, a steady weight on her shoulder registering with her brain. Shepard smiled at the sight that met her eyes. Liara had dozed off on the chair next to her, her head on her shoulder, her arms curled around Shepard's waist, and her feet tucked up on the seat behind her. Shepard marvelled at her bondmate. She couldn’t help it. It had been 4 years since she’d first rescued her on Therum, one year almost to the day since they’d joined wrists, and she still couldn’t fathom what she’d done to deserve the love of such a beautiful creature.   
Liara shifted slightly in her sleep, snuggling into Shepard's embrace, seeking more of the warmth of her bondmate. Shepard smiled again, raising one hand to check her omnitool. She groaned internally - she had to wake her, otherwise they wouldn’t stand a chance of making it to their rendezvous with the planetary representative.   
“Liara?” Shepard called the asari's name as softly as she could, not wanting to startle her.  
“Nnngh…five more minutes,” Liara mumbled as she turned her face away from the bright light in the shuttle. Shepard laughed; Liara never wanted to wake up.  
She tried again, a little louder, nudging her at the same time. “Li, wake up, sweetheart. We’re here.” Liara opened her eyes, reluctantly surrendering to the inevitable as the words settled into her sleep fuddled brain.  
“Does that mean I get to know where we are now?” Shepard smiled and dropped a quick kiss to the top of Liara's head.  
“Come outside and see.” Motioning for her to move Shepard stood and, grabbing her bag and offering Liara her hand, opened the side door of the shuttle.

 

“Goddess,” Liara gasped. “Shepard, it’s beautiful!” She could hardly believe her eyes. The door of the shuttle had opened to reveal a stunning vista. They had landed on the top of one of the mountains that graced the planet, a vibrant green forest falling away from them down the side of the mountain towards the valley below. “It’s so similar to Thessia…” Liara whispered under her breath, marvelling at the sight.  
Shepard smiled to herself; she knew Liara would love it here.   
“I take it you like it, then?”  
Liara gave her a small shake of the head. “No, I don’t like it.” Her face split into a huge smile.   
“I love it! It’s amazing! However did you find this place?”  
Shepard laughed, “With a bit of hard work and a lot of luck, that’s how. I actually found it when I was working with Cerberus and you were still on Illium.” She pulled Liara into a hug, kissing the top of her crest. “I wasn’t actually sure this place would still be here, given everything that happened but…” she paused, lost in the memories of the war momentarily before she mentally shook herself and gestured around them.   
“Well, you can see for yourself. Liara, I present to you, Sonora…”   
Shepard paused, throwing her head back and clutching her hand to her chest dramatically.  
“…the last remaining hide-away for galactic heroes such as ourselves!”   
Liara laughed at her bondmate’s antics. “Heroes, huh?” 

“Yep. Heroes. That’s why we’re here. Haven’t you heard?” Liara looked confused. “New council policy. All heroes get to live happily ever after and have got to take at least one week off from intergalactic fame and glory to ravage their unsuspecting yet willing bondmate on a planet of their choice. Every year. On their anniversary.” She’d leaned in to whisper the last few words. Liara’s stomach fluttered a little at the proximity. Her bondmate still drove her crazy, even after all this time, but as she looked up to see Shepard still smiling playfully at her she remembered her resolution on the shuttle.  
“Hmm…no, I hadn’t heard that. Although, I am in favour.”

Liara pressed her lips to her lover’s, wrapping her hands around her waist before slipping her fingers under the hem of her form-fitting top to stroke the small of her back. “But you can’t ravage me on a mountain top now, can you?” Her eyes flashed black suddenly, treating Shepard to a quick image of her doing just that.  
Liara suspended above her, eyes black, head tossed back towards the sky as she rode Shepard's fingers, crying out to her merciful goddess as they both rocketed towards their peak. Every sensation, every thought shared through the meld.  
Desire assaulted Shepard, rolling through her with the force of a tidal wave as Liara showered her with images, memories, sensations. “Li…” The moan escaped before she could stop it, her tight control torn to shreds under Liara's meld. “That’s cheating, I…” 

“Wow! Would you look at that view?” A loud, jovial voice sprang though the air towards them, cutting Shepard off and making Liara sever the meld abruptly. “We’re not quite at the drop off point but I can’t get the transport through the trees.” The shuttle pilot had joined them on top of the mountain.  
“This is perfect. Thank you.” Liara's eyes had reverted back to their normal blue as she pulled back from her bondmate's embrace, smirking as she ignored her whimper of protest.

Shepard scowled playfully at her lover as she gathered herself, trying to ignore the way her whole body seemed to thrum with desire, before she turned to face the pilot. “Yes, it’s great thanks. But err… Which way do we go from here?”  
“If you’re okay to go by yourselves I can send the co-ordinates to your omnitool. I just need to get going is all, I'm needed to transport the turian ambassador tonight and I’ve got to get back before I can do that.”   
Shepard nodded, her body still trembling. “That’s fine, thank you for your help.”  
The pilot waved goodbye and launched the transport as Shepard's omnitool bleeped.  
Her excitement returning as she checked the marker he’d sent her.

“So, where are we going?”   
Liara’s curiosity was still present, despite her desire.   
“Not far. You’re going to love it. We’ve just got a short walk first. But before we get going: you cheated with that meld! I can’t do that, which gives you a definite advantage.”  
Liara looked smug and self-satisfied at Shepard’s outburst.  
“Consider it payback for teasing me earlier.”   
Shepard shook her head at the asari; she used to be so shy and innocent, but now she was as playful as many of her asari sisters, and more than a match for Shepard herself.  
My payback for corrupting her I guess, Shepard thought to herself. Not that I regret it for a moment. Still smiling she gestured towards the trees.   
“C’mon, we should get going.”   
She caught the asari’s hand again and began to lead her through the forest. 

 

After about five minutes they came into a small clearing where a single asari stood next to a four-wheeled all-terrain vehicle, which Shepard assumed would take them to the house. As they approached the asari she began to speak. “Greetings Commander, Doctor. My name is Caylin and I am here to assist you in any way I can. Please, allow me to welcome you to Sonora, and extend to you the good wishes of the Planetary Relations Board. If you will please step into the vehicle, I will take you to your final destination. We must leave immediately in order to make our destination before the storm hits.” After completing her speech, all said with a warm smile, the asari turned and climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine, waiting for the couple to move.  
Shepard shrugged, grinning at Liara’s raised ‘eyebrow’ as she dropped their luggage into the back of the jeep. She stepped in herself and pulled Liara in behind her, placing her hand on her bondmate's knee.  
As the vehicle started to move, Shepard spoke to the asari guide. “So what was that you mentioned about a storm?”  
Caylin smiled a little ruefully. “Sonora is a beautiful place, however, one of its flaws is the electrical storms caused by its proximity to the sun.”  
Liara had just relaxed into the seat, enjoying the tranquil scenery, when she froze. Her muscles tensed involuntarily as Shepard slid her hand up Liara’s leg, rubbing her thumb in small tantalizing circles on the soft, sensitive skin on the inside of the asari’s thigh. Shepard leaned forward, blocking the view of her hands from the asari guide.  
“Umm…Electrical storms? Proximity to the star?” 

 

Liara couldn’t fathom how her bondmate could sound so politely inquisitive even as her fingers were travelling closer and closer to Liara's core, teasing her with fleeting touches that were there and then gone. Liara was waging an internal war, trying to keep her breathing even, and slowly losing it.  
Caylin answered Shepard’s seemingly innocent query. “Yes, whenever the star releases a flare, the planet is subjected to a series of storms as the radiation passes through the atmosphere. These can range from brief rain showers to violent electrical storms, depending on the intensity of the flare, which can cause planet-wide disruption in the power grid and make travel…difficult, to say the least…”   
Shepard smiled, feeling Liara's breath hitch as she rubbed her hand along the seam of the fabric, catching and applying the slightest pressure above her clit.   
“…Sonora experienced a rather intense solar flare several hours ago, and the most recent atmospheric readings show a large electrical storm brewing as a direct result.” 

Shepard gradually sped up the motion of her hand, increasing the pressure, causing Liara’s hips to arch involuntarily into her bondmate’s touch. She couldn’t think clearly; her brain was slowly losing control, surrendering to her body, yielding to the pangs of want and need incited by Shepard’s wandering hands.  
Her lover spoke again. “Sounds dangerous.”   
How could she be so calm? Didn’t she know how much of an effect she was having? She must know. Liara could feel her own wetness soaking through her panties, so Shepard must be able to feel it, as well. Damn her for doing this, for knowing all of her weaknesses, and for using it against her to tease her mercilessly. She was trying her damndest to get Liara to reveal to the guide what was happening in the back seat, trying to get Liara to be the one to give the game away to Caylin. She knew all the right buttons to press, and she felt safe in the knowledge that Liara would use all her willpower to control her reactions. Liara supressed a whimper as her muscles throbbed inside of her, desperate for more Shepard's touch.

“Don’t worry. You should be in no danger, and although we may temporarily lose power later this evening, we have already taken the liberty of providing the house with an emergency kit, which you will find located in the entrance.”   
Shepard smiled politely even as she continued the movement of her fingers, torturing Liara with her ministrations, slowing down the pace before speeding up again. Shepard repeated this over and over again, forcing Liara into a delicious frenzy. Liara had now officially lost the war to keep her breathing calm, opting to try and keep it quiet, instead.

“That should be fine, and don’t worry about the storm, we’re used to worse. Aren’t we, love?” Liara was squirming under Shepard's talented hands, fighting the urge to moan and roll her hips, not willing to let their guide know what Shepard was up to. A small nod and a tight smile was all she could manage. To say she was glad when she was saved from answering properly by the guide beginning to speak again would be the understatement of the year.  
“Thank you for your understanding.” Liara couldn’t help pressing against Shepard's hand, her body trying to increase the contact whilst her brain was screaming at her to ignore the desperate throbbing between her legs and to regain some control before she embarrassed herself.  
Her lover laughed. “It’s not as if you have any control over the weather!” 

It was infuriating! Shepard was literally causing her to quiver at her touch and the woman was laughing as if nothing was happening! More like laughing at me… Reaching out slowly, Liara wrapped her fingers around her bondmate's wrist, the contact enough for her to initiate a shallow meld, transmitting her desire, her need, the tension wracking her body to Shepard in one quick burst. The meld was over before it had even really begun, and Liara smirked to herself as she felt her lover’s motions falter, her breathing hitching, her face flushing slightly. Shepard gasped, completely unprepared for Liara's retaliation, and ceased all movement of her hand, grabbing Liara's wrist to prevent the asari from further distracting her.

“J-Just out of curiosity, how long until we get to the house, Caylin?” The guide didn’t seem to have noticed the waver in her voice.  
“It’s just a few more minutes. Good thing, too, actually. Look.” She pointed up at the sky through the trees, the rolling black clouds barely visible through the foliage. Apparently we’re gonna have to entertain ourselves tonight. Shepard smirked at the thought; some deity (the goddess maybe?) was definitely smiling down on her today. She loved the raw power storms possessed, the ever-changing unpredictability of them never ceased to amaze her. They reminded her of Liara, actually: beauty and power all rolled into one. With this being their anniversary weekend, it may not have been planned, but it almost seemed as if it was divine intervention of some sort, especially since this meant she and her gorgeous asari had an empty house on a beautiful world with no distractions but each other. Shepard smirked to herself at the thought.

 

“Here we are.” As they all clambered out of the back of the truck, Caylin peered back at the couple, noting the slightly flushed, smiling faces of the two and the subtle tremors of pent up tension and desire that still wracked Liara's body. She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. It was always the same whenever people came to Sonora. “This is where you’ll be staying, I imagine you’ll be anxious to get inside and settled before the storm hits so I’ll…” The asari broke off as thunder suddenly rolled overhead and heavy raindrops began to fall. “Leave you to it… If there’s anything you need, my omnitool information is included in the emergency kit and there is a secondary vehicle parked at the back of your house for your personal use. I wish you a pleasant stay on Sonora.” With that, the asari climbed back in the truck and began to drive back through the trees, retreating the way they came. Shepard and Liara glanced at each other, their eyes meeting for a split second before the two of them sprinted towards the shelter of the cabin’s porch.   
The house was modelled after the old woodland log cabins found on Earth; however, it was much bigger, and retrofitted with all of the modern commodities the galaxy had to offer, from high powered ovens to a multipurpose terminal, and a floor-to-ceiling vid screen (Shepard had made sure; only the best was good enough for her asari).

The door slid open for them as they reached the porch, and they stepped into the dark of the hall. The second the door slid shut behind them Shepard spun Liara around, pressing her back against the wall, moulding their bodies together as she fastened their lips, tongues duelling in a deep, fierce kiss that merely hinted at the barely contained passion and need courtesy of their relentless teasing. Shepard slid one hand under Liara's thigh, lifting it to cling to her hips. Liara moaned into the kiss, her hands coming up to fist in the Commander’s hair, tugging her even closer, refusing to leave even the smallest gap between their bodies.   
Eventually the need to breathe won out for the both of them. Lungs burning, Shepard panted against her bondmate's lips. “I need you. Now.” Bolts of desire ran up and down Liara's spine, making her grind against her lover.  
“For once, I completely agree with you.” Liara's voice was quiet and breathy.  
Shepard smiled, “Good, because I wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer.”  
Liara smiled back, giving her best sultry look. “Oh, really?”  
Shepard growled in the back of her throat. A low, possessive sound that made her lover’s stomach tie itself into knots. Shepard bent down to hoist Liara up over her shoulder, making her squeal like a maiden as her captor pushed on down the hall searching for the bedroom. Liara giggled from her upside down position as she gave her lover’s ass a teasing slap. “Let me down Shepard!”  
The woman shook her head. “Nuh uh…not until I get what I want.” Liara could hear the teasing lilt in Shepard's voice.  
“And what do you want oh, great-and-powerful hero?” Liara couldn’t resist teasing back, even now; it was the source of the trademark laughter that defined their relationship.

Shepard grinned as she moved further into the house searching for the ever elusive bedroom. “You.” Liara shivered. “Naked and in bed next to me. All hot and sweaty after a heaven- and Earth-shattering orgasm.” Liara felt her internal muscles twitch at her bondmate’s words. Goddess, the woman had a silver tongue.  
“We need light…I can’t find the bedroom.”   
Liara smiled at Shepard's impatient tone. “Maybe I can help move this along…” Liara was amazed at how steady her voice sounded when inside she was a swirling tempest of love, want, and (as yet) unfulfilled need. Liara charged her biotics, her aura flaring into life, engulfing both of them with its subtle glow whilst illuminating the entranceway. “Bedroom. Now, Commander.”  
Shepard grinned at the bossy tone. “Aye, aye, Doctor.”

As she stepped through the doorway to the bedroom Shepard almost stopped in her tracks at the sight that met her. One of the entire walls was made of glass, showing the whole valley on the other side of the mountain. From this height she could watch as the storm clouds rolled over the trees and lightening flashed down through the incessant rain, which had picked up speed and was now beating a steady tattoo down on the planet’s surface. “Shepard…” Liara wiggled on her shoulder, snapping her back to the task at hand. She blinked before tearing her eyes from the window to zero in on her original target in the middle of the room.  
“Down you go, Blue.” Liara rolled her eyes at her bondmate as she was deposited into the middle of the huge four-poster bed that dominated the room. Looking up, she felt her stomach flutter and her muscles throb at the sight of her lover silhouetted against the backdrop of the valley, the spikes of lightening illuminating the woman’s features; the short, red hair mussed from her hands; and eyes burning a searing trail down her body, a look of pure, unadulterated love and lust raking across her form. Liara shivered at the memory of what that look meant for her, but still felt a surge of pride that even after this long as a couple, she could still elicit such a strong reaction from her lover.

“I love you, Liara.” Shepard voiced her thoughts, making Liara smile as she remembered her bondmate's initial reluctance to utter those three small words. She’d stated that when she said them, she wanted to be sure, and to know that Liara knew just how much she meant them. Finally, the night before Ilos she had heard her lover whisper them to her as sleep claimed them following her first true meld. Now, it warmed her heart to know that her bondmate would say those words as often as she could. She loved knowing just how strongly Shepard felt for her. It made her feel like the luckiest person in the galaxy.  
“I love you too Shepard. More than I could ever tell you…”  
Shepard grinned again, her trademark playful look. “Well then. May I suggest you try showing me?”  
Liara laughed; she had never been one to back down from a challenge, especially one that would be pleasurable for the both of them. She crawled over to Shepard, enjoying the way Shepard's breathing sped up and her skin flushed in the half-light of the storm. Pushing herself to her knees, Liara wrapped her arms around her bondmate's neck, threading her fingers through the silky strands of her hair as she tugged her down into a heated kiss. “Liara…” Shepard moaned into the asari's mouth, tugging on her shirt to pull her even closer, their tongues twining in a heated kiss that brought the images from Liara’s teasing ‘quickie’ melds hurtling to the forefront of her mind. The momentarily forgotten passion flared back to into existence, setting her body alight with sensation and longing for Liara’s touch. “I need you!”

 

Liara laughed softly, breaking the kiss with a gentle nip on her lover’s lower lip. “Strip Shepard. You’ve got 20 seconds before I want you naked and back here.” Shepard didn’t even have time to think about obeying Liara's order before she was already tearing her shirt off, kicking off her shoes, and getting to work on the fastening of her jeans. Her brain was being assaulted by the desires of her body; all she could think about was Liara and the need to feel her bare skin pressed against her. Breathing heavily, she stepped out of her panties and glanced up at the bed to see that Liara had done the same and was now impatiently waiting for her, displaying her gorgeous blue skin with confidence, a cocky grin spread across her face. “Take your time, Commander.”  
Fuck, Shepard thought as a needy whimper escaped her; she couldn’t take holding back any more. Liara knew how much her bedroom voice affected her. Surging forward, Shepard tackled her bondmate to the bed, rolling atop her lover as she pressed her lips to Liara's, plundering her mouth in a demanding kiss, taking all she could from her, revelling in the taste of her lover. Liara whimpered into the forceful kiss, rolling her hips against Shepard's, trying to increase the contact. She pulled back, gasping for breath. “Li…” The asari smiled innocently before flipping their positions and straddling her bondmate's waist with the help of an impressive biotic display. Within seconds, she’d ducked her head to latch onto her lover’s breast, flicking her tongue across the hardened tip, making Shepard cry out and her hips buck as her back arched into the contact. Liara almost couldn’t help herself; she’d wanted to draw this out, but her body was thrumming with desire and she could feel her biotics roiling beneath her skin, the seductive lure telling her form the meld. She managed to wrestle the urge down, but knew it wouldn’t be long before the need came back.

Reaching between their bodies with one hand, she found the sensitive bundle at the top of her lover’s sex and began to rub in small circles. “Oh God!” Shepard's hips were rolling up against the contact. “Please, Liara? More!” Shepard had wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, needing something to anchor herself. Liara grinned, swapping her attentions from one breast to the other as she reached further down with her hand, slipping two fingers inside Shepard's heat, setting a demanding rhythm, curling them forward to hook against her lovers silky walls, seeking the ridged spot inside. She could feel her lover’s inner walls fluttering, convulsing around her fingers as her hips began to thrust in counterpoint, increasing the depth of the thrusts. Shepard gasped suddenly: Liara had found the spot. She wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, she was almost there, hovering on the edge. Liara settled her thumb in place over her clit, rubbing with rapid up-down motions as she redirected her biotics, making her hand vibrate.

“Oh fuck” Shepard huffed loudly, bolts of liquid pleasure was flaring out from Liara's ministrations. “Join with me Li. Please, I need you.” After a year married, Shepard felt incomplete climaxing without her lover, without the intimacy of the meld. Liara's eyes flashed black as she reached out with her mind, her biotics flaring in her excitement. She lost herself in the tangled mess of heat and lust as their minds joined so deeply, they became one. 

‘Oh god’   
‘Goddess’   
‘I love you’  
‘I need…’  
‘We need...’   
‘Almost there…’   
‘Yes…’

Liara shuddered, her movements losing their deliberate rhythm for a few seconds as the physical sensations bled through the meld, as all of her bondmate's desire joined her own, twining together, reflecting, amplifying, swelling to form an uncontrollable tempest, a storm of desire and passion swirling between them.   
A loud, wanton moan escaped Liara, her lips latching onto the sensitive pulse point at the base of Shepard's throat, applying suction and refusing to let go until a vivid red mark was blooming on her lover’s neck. Both of them were trembling now, their bodies coated in a fine sheen of sweat, hovering so close to the peak; neither of them could last much longer. Straining upwards, Shepard pulled Liara into a searing kiss, grabbing the hand that wasn’t inside her, threading their fingers together, their bonding bracelets pressing against each other, the woven patterns barely visible in the half light of the room. Unable to hold on to reality against the onslaught of sensations, they broke together, washing over the edge of the summit, colours sparking in their minds as all the pent up desire and need exploded through them, their bodies convulsing together, Liara's thrusting hand guiding them through the aftershocks.   
Eventually, the convulsions stopped, and the couple lay sated on the bed, legs tangled together, Liara resting her head on Shepard's breast, listening to her thundering heartbeat. “Fuck, Li. That was… amazing.” Her lover’s voice was still slightly breathless as she pulled the blanket over the two of them, protecting their heated bodies from the slightly chilly night air. Liara smiled softly, reaching up to plant a chaste kiss to her lover’s lips.   
“I had planned to stretch this out but you got the better of me… again.”

Shepard felt a smile tug at her own mouth. “Well… we’ve got another week here.” Liara sighed happily, settling her head on Shepard's shoulder again. “Yes we do.” Her bondmate pulled her closer, wrapping her in a protective embrace as they allowed sleep to overtake them.  
Outside the window, the rain still poured down and lightening forked through the sky weaving a beautiful symphony, bathing the couple in an ethereal light as they slept.


End file.
